


A Comparison of Ancient Accounts of the Void to My Own, L.L. Dr. Anastia Metrodora

by Alijaykalium



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alijaykalium/pseuds/Alijaykalium
Summary: On the twenty-fourth day of the Month of Songs I first had the pleasure (more like un-pleasure) of being pulled into the Void.





	

On the twenty-fourth day of the Month of Songs I first had the pleasure (more like un-pleasure) of being pulled into the Void.

Nothing of particular significance, I can think of, would lead the Outsider (of whom I believe exists, but have no particular devotion to) to bring me to that place. 

It was a cold, cold place. I would compare it to the northern-most part of Tyvia, possibly Pandyssia, (though I’ve never had the opportunity to experience such an expedition.) 

Dotted throughout the great expanse were large, sharp stones, comparable to that along the rough shores of Gristol. 

The surrounding environment (for lack of a better word) consisted of a storm-like grey all around. I believe, from previous accounts, that the air around the Void was a cyan blue, much like whale oil. It was rather curious, the differentiation from many ancient accounts to more modern ones.

As I was in the Void, I felt a pull which compelled me to an arc-like structure made from the sharp, black stones. The Outsider appeared before me. His features were that of a handsome young man, approximately 19-25 years old. He had jet-black hair and his skin was very, very pale, as if blood had been drained from him. The most off-putting thing about him, though, were his black eyes, which seemed to have no end and were looking at you from the inside-out.

Previous accounts state that his voice was that of Morleyan Honey and it sounded from the inside of your head; that his voice could tame beasts. This, again, from my accounting was untrue. His voice was like sandpaper and echoed throughout the great expanse. It terrified me. 

His attributes were also significantly different from previous accounts. Many stated that he had a type of neutral benevolence to him, yet in my case he seemed … sarcastic and angry. His anger was expressed in a bit more of a passive-aggressive manner. Possibly, other people who encountered the Outsider were in his favor. I seemed to have not been, if he had spoken to me in such a way and if the Void looked like it did.

He spoke to me about many secrets of the Isles, many secrets of the world. He spoke to me of quests and of fascinating characters, some of whom are familiar and some of whom I had never heard of. He speaks about an upcoming problem, a problem he feels but seems that he cannot forsee. He also spoke about the Masked Felon from the time of the Rat Plague, Corvo Attano, the Royal Protector and about the young Empress, Emily Kaldwin. He spoke to me about the whales and the deep ocean and he showed me the oldest parts of the Void, the sanctum in which he was sacrificed from.

I was not Marked, like the many people he has marked before. Yet he assured that he will pull me back again, one day. I am not completely sure I look forward to it, but I am not entirely against it.

This experience did not lead me to become a devout believer in the Outsider, for all I know, it could be an account of dream-hallucination.

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of Dishonored and Dishonored 2. I love writing up original texts, there is just so much creative freedom when it comes to this game and I really appreciate that, ya know? Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a comment! ^.^


End file.
